


Ginny's Education

by Xaios



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus Bestiality, Cock Slut, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Incest, Masturbation, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Underage Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaios/pseuds/Xaios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Throughout Ginny's life when she is at Hogwarts, she learns a lot, and not just academically. Mostly canon-elements, but some things I have changed, like her birthday and other stuff!</p>
<p>Basically just porn... Hope you like!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was Christmas time, and Ginny Weasley was bored. She was waiting for two things, her brothers coming home for the holidays, and her acceptance letter to Hogwarts. It should arrive on her birthday, Mum had said, which wasn't far away, the 22nd of December. Hopefully her brothers would be home before then, Ginny loved having them around for the very special time of year. "Ginny!" An impatient voice woke her from her daydream, and Ginny opened her eyes to see her mother glaring down at her. "Yeah, mum?" She replied with an angelic smile, hopping off the table. Molly Weasley's face softened; she couldn't help it, her beautiful and only daughter melted her heart with a happy look. "I've been calling and calling, you need a bath, sweetie, Dad's going to be home in an hour. I want you nice and clean before he's back." Ginny nodded sweetly, skipping towards the stairs before turning to look back at her mum with a quizzical expression. "Oh, mum? When are Percy and Fred and George and Ron coming back, I miss them so!" Molly quickly caressed her daughter's forehead and laughed. "Oh I know, dear, they'll be back in little less than a week." She comforted, finally releasing Ginny and pushing her gently up the stairs. "Go have your bath now!" Ginny smiled and ran upstairs.

Letting the warm water lap over her skin, Ginny leaned her head back and sighed. She loved baths, who didn't? Not only was it a chance to get clean, it was always the perfect time to masturbate before her dad came home. She needed to get nice and wet for him, although she wasn't sure if he would fuck her today. After a long day at the Ministry of Magic, often what Arthur needed was a good cock-sucking, and who better to do it than the Weasley's own little residential cockslut. Ginny. From a very young age, when she had walked in to Bill and Charlie fucking in the broomstick shed, Ginny had been sexually active. She had lost her virginity with Bill on her 10th birthday, almost a year ago, because 'you only turn 10 once.' Even before that she had given blowjobs to her older siblings and her dad, and had bathed with Ron multiple times. 

Focusing on her clit, Ginny sucked on her finger before tracing around the pink erect button, turned on by the thought of her brothers. These holidays it would be even better; Harry Potter was coming to stay. From the moment she had first saw him, on Platform 9 and 3/4, she had wanted to pin him down and fuck his brains out, a term Fred and George had taught her. Rubbing at her clit before dipping her wet fingers into her sodden hole, Ginny paused to open the drawer beside her, drawing out her last birthday present from Percy; the magical dildo. At the moment it was disguised as a washcloth, but as Ginny whispered "Pleasure at your leisure." It transformed back into the long purple fucktoy she loved so much. Letting it go, the dildo hovered in midair until Ginny propped her legs up on the sides of the bath, exposing her wet and aroused cunt.

The dildo came to life, greeting Ginny with it's usual sexy voice. "My dear mistress, would you like an orgasm, or maybe two or three?" It purred as Ginny nodded, resting her head on the end of the bath. Swooping around to her exposed pussy - yes the dildo could fly - she could hear it murmuring sweet nothings before moving to her pulsating clit. Ginny gasped, throwing her head back as the now vibrating toy encircled her clit and pushed it twice. "Oh, that's good, yes, Harry." She whimpered, drawing the wizard's name out into multiple syllables. The dildo started to push into her cunt, switching the vibrator up to a higher setting as her arousal grew. It started to fiercely push into her, pulling out until just the tipwas inside, then plunging the whole thick eight inches back inside her glistening folds. As she neared her end, the dildo changed the settings of the vibrator to the maximum, and Ginny gasped again. Her back arched and she let out a shaking moan as she orgasmed, and her juices spurted around the dildo.

Cleaning itself in the bath, the dildo transfigured itself back into the washcloth and left Ginny basking in the sweet afterglow.

As Ginny lay alone in bed that night, she scowled and tried to go to sleep. After she had finished in the bath, Arthur had come home. Instead of welcoming a blowjob from his daughter, he had been angry and had slapped her away. That was often what happened when he was in a bad mood. Nevermind. Tomorrow was another day, and the boys would be home very soon. This was the last thought on Ginny's mind before she left asleep, dreaming of dragons and Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Ginny was bored to tears. Her boys were coming home the very next day, and all she could do was wait. Groaning in boredom and despair, Ginny threw herself onto her dark-green and gold bedcovers - her favorite Quidditch team's colors - and breathed out. She could always wank, but she'd already done that twice today, and her clit was still sore. "Morgana's lingerie, what the fuck can I do!" Ginny screamed into her pillow. A disapproving and stern voice shut her up quick. "Gin, I know you're bored, but do NOT swear please! I have an important job for you to do." Ginny sat bolt upright, eyes shining and a big smile plastered across her face. "Go and de-gnome the garden please." Molly Weasley pulled her daughter downstairs and pushed her out the door. 

Ginny dragged her feet as she made her way to the back of the garden. Gnomes were stupid dumb creatures in her opinion, and her mother was one too right now.

She stamped on the ground, impatiently waiting for the gnomes to pop out. When they took their time, she jumped over the low stone rockery at the back of the garden, and ran over to the biggest entrance to the gnome nest. Surely enough, a large gnome was sunbathing happily there. Reaching down, Ginny grasped it with both hands, but tripped as she tried to lift it. They were heavier then she remembered! As she tried to get up, the girl found herself staring into the face of a gnome, who looked as bewildered as she did. Opening it's mouth, Ginny suddenly heard a deep gravelly voice coming from the gnome. It spoke in a language she didn't know, but its intentions were plain enough. The gnome had a massive rocky erection, and was palming it vigorously. Leaning to touch her nose, Ginny closed her eyes as the gnome said what must have been some kind of magic spell, for the next second she felt herself shrinking.

Opening her eyes, Ginny realized she just as small as the gnome. Reaching out to touch it, the gnome's rocky skin turned as soft and pink as hers, but still heavy and dense. "Hey Ginny, sexy Weasley girl." It spoke, grabbing her arm and pushing her inside the nest. "Hey, wait! What are you doing!?" Ginny exclaimed, knowing that it was going to be... Different. It didn't answer as it pulled her through tunnels until they reached a big open room. There were ten, maybe more, tall gnomes there. It looked like a common room or hall to Ginny. Pushing her onto the floor, the leader of the gnomes, the one who had taken her, knelt down beside her and ripped her skirt and panties off. "Stop!" Ginny cried halfheartedly, partially enjoying the violations. Sticking his thick finger inside her folds, the first gnome started roughly rubbing her clit, eliciting moans from the aroused girl.

Another gnome stepped forwards, and exposed his cock. Easily 8 inches and maybe three or four in diameter, his cock was probably the biggest she had ever seen. Opening her mouth, Ginny licked it, liking the salty flavor of it. The first gnome was pumping his index finger into her tight cunt, making Ginny moan again around the thick cock in her mouth. Bending her over his knee, the first gnome started to spank her hard, still fingering her clit. Leaving handprints on her juicy ass, the gnome licked his lips before lifting her soaked pussy to his mouth. Penetrating her with his large tongue, Ginny gasped, before returning her attention to the cock in her mouth.

Flipping her over onto the table that stood in the center of the room, a gnome exposed his hard cock, roughly shoving the tip right inside her wet cunny. "Aah!" Ginny screamed in slight pain and the wonderful sensations.


End file.
